The Centurion of Beacon
by Firenze26
Summary: During the night of halloween, Harry Potter was killed by the backlash of Voldemort's death. Harry's rebirth in his world was prevented by Death but the fates were cunning. They took Harry's soul to the world of Grimms and Dust. Of fairy tales and gruesome deaths. Of love and hatred. To become a leader, a commander, a Centurion. (Pairings not yet decided)
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY or Harry Potter. They are owned by Roosterteeth and J.K. Rowling respectively.**

**Warning**

**This story may contain profanities, deaths, fluffs and goriness later on. Some disturbing language may be used by some characters to convey the seriousness of situations later on. Personally, I rate this a mid-T to High-T rating.**

**You have been warned.**

**Prologue**

The Multiverse, a term used by many to define the infinite possibilities that our choices can impact. A multiverse - a universe composed of different universe connected to our choices. Numerous species have used this term to describe the start of the universe, to describe the impact of beliefs, to describe the infinite possibilities species can achieve. Separated by a barrier of an unknown substance or magic or compound, many have talked in awe at the potential of acquiring knowledge from breaking this barrier.

Although, this is just a theory. An idea. A superstition. A thought made by creative minds. An implication. A possibility.

A possibility so great that a single discovery in this field will change how humans will live... and like all change it will bring wars, bloodshed, deaths and devastation in its path. And that is why the creator of the multi-verse made guardians, deities whose sole purpose is to guard and guide this creation from destruction. To upheld the rules made by the creator himself. To stop billions, trillion or even quintillions from dying before their time comes.

Each deity were assigned an area of power. Some ruled the elements, others emotions and aspects of personalities but the strongest ruled the more obscured, hidden arts - the divine arts. Each type of rulers were given a title, some direct like the God of War, others were more uncertain like the Four Horsemen of the Apocalypse but others were painfully direct but so perplexing like Fate, Destiny, Death... The latter were considered to be the most powerful of the deities, able to influence the whole future just by a small action in their realm of power.

One of this actions caused a ripple effect that was so strong that it almost lead to a destruction of a whole universe. But let us not get ahead of ourselves because to see the ending we need to start at the beginning.

Our story begins on the 31st October 1985, a peaceful home in Godric Hallows, hidden behind the misty, drizzly hills of West England. In Earth of universe #2369401.

On this house, a young couple, madly in love, played with their son, their green and hazel eyes gleaming with pride, love and joy as their son levitated a piece of Lego. And yes, levitated for in this world, magic existed, where mythological beings like dragons and vampires, unicorns and trolls prowled and live in.

The father, a man named James Potter smiled as his wife carried their son. '_This is what I fight for'_ he thought_ 'This is why I hunt those dark wizards. To protect this and million other people from dying'_. At that thought he was reminded of a prophecy, that hanged above his son's head like the sword of Damocles, causing him to clench his fist in frustration.

His wife, noticing his actions looked at him with worried green eyes "What's wrong?" she asked as she set down the baby on the crib. Stepping towards him, she enveloped him in a loving embrace, resting her head in the crook of his neck.

"Nothing, Lily" he murmured as he tilted her face, giving her a peck on the lips "Just thinking of you-know-what" he uttered with despair, his glasses glinting from the room's light.

"We'll get through this" Lily said with a small smile as she ran her fingers through his tousled, raven hair "I promise. And nothing, not even some stupid prophecy will stop that"

They stayed like that for a few moments, staring into each others eyes before both of them felt a break, and heard a shatter in the back of their minds.

"Shit" James cursed as he backed away from his wife and scrambled for his wand "Lily, take Harry and run"

"But..."

"I promise" he vowed, his hazel eyes glinting with seriousness and determination "I'll follow you. Just go!"

Hesitantly nodding her head, Lily took her son and ran, her red hair flowing behind her in a streak of red. James watched with sad eyes as they disappeared to the upper floor, clenching his wand, he turned around before the door exploded outwards, slamming into the wall and shattering into smithereens, enveloping the room in smoke, dust and wood shavings.

From the smoke, a black robed man emerged, stepping into the room, his crimson, serpentine-like eyes glinting with evil and cruelty. As his eyes set upon the raven-haired man, he smirked.

"Well, well if it isn't Lord Potter, the blood-traitor" he greeted with a mocking bow "Now, just step aside and I will spare your life"

"Over my dead body, Voldemort" James sneered with disdain, trying to hide the fear he felt. He knew that he couldn't defeat Voldemort after all he isn't the greatest dark wizard since Grindelwald for nothing. Swallowing, he raised his wand before casting "_**Incendio maxima!**_"

A torrent of fire came out of his wand but Voldemort was unfazed, waving his hand he cancelled the spell. "I see" he murmured "Well then, over your dead body shall it be". Moving his wand, his lips curled into a sneer before he sent a sickly, green light at James, sending him sprawling unto the ground, eyes blank and empty.

Voldemort step over James' body, his steps echoing as he walked to the upper floor. He could hear the sound of rapid footsteps, and smirked knowing that he had won, after all he had casted several wards to trap them.

Arriving at the door. He raised his wand, blasting the door open. And with a swish of his cloak he entered. "Step aside" he commanded "And I will make your end quick and painless"

"Please, don't take my son" she begged with tears "Please"

"Step aside" he commanded with a firmer voice, a smirk showing on his face. He can smell the fear and he relished it, he relished the pleasure of seeing a person beg for their loved ones even thought they know that there is no hope.

"Please, take me instead" she cried, she wanted her son to live and she was prepared to do anything, even sacrifice her life for him. She had felt her husband's death, their bond of matrimony made sure of that and she had never felt more alone but she still had a son and she won't give that up even if she dies trying.

Voldemort looked unfazed by her grief "Very well then..." he whispered, but even when he did, Lily still heard his voice loud and clear. She hung her head in defeat as a tear dropped from the corner of eyes before she raised her head in defiance as the man in front of her uttered the torture curse "_**Crucio**_!".

A red beam impacted her body but she stood strong even with the feeling of a thousand knives stabbing her. She would protect Harry to her dying breath, biting her tongue, she tasted the coppery pang of blood but she stood with defiance.

"Well then" he replied, quite impressed by her resiliance "I shall take your lives too, after all two is better than one". He said brandishing his wand before he shouted "_**Avada Kedavra"**_.

Lily watched with defeat as the spell approached her body. She had failed to protect her son, at the corner of her eye, she noticed him open his emerald green eyes, so much and yet so different than her own _'I'm sorry Harry_' before her body hit the floor with a thud.

The baby seemed to sense his mother's death, and as he watched her unmoving body with sad eyes, tears streamed down his face as he whimpered in sadness "Mama?"

Hearing the baby's words, Voldemort smirked. "Don't worry child" he said in a mocking, sympathetic tone "You will join her soon" stepping towards the baby, he pointed his wand and whispered "Very soon indeed... _**Avada Kedavra**_!"

**~Scene Break~**

Moments before Voldemort's attack, a meeting was being held by the Order of the Phoenix, a group dedicated to protecting the weak and helpless from the dark forces... most of them anyway.

"Albus, I have received news from my contacts that the Dark Lord has planned to attack the Potters tonight" a pale man answered, his tone aloof even with the disturbing news.

His words were received with panic and fear especially by two young men, one with a handsome, aristrocatic face only marred by a worried frown and another with dark, brooding features.

"Dumbledore, we need to go to James and Lily's home" the aristrocatic man said with worry, he was really concerned with his best friends' condition and with Peter's suspicious abscence, he felt unease.

"I assure you Sirius" Dumbledore replied, his eyes twinkling behind his half-moon glasses "They are safe, their secret keeper is trustworty afterall"

At that news, several members of the group were shocked especially the man with brooding features. "Wait, hold on. Did you just say that Sirius isn't James and Lily's secret keeper?"

Nodding his head, Dumbledore answered "Indeed, Remus, we had thought of using Sirius at first but we realised that it will be expected by just about everyone so we used Peter instead. I assure you James and Lily are safe in their home in Godric's Hallow."

As he uttered those words, a realisation hit those who were knowledgeable with the Fidelius Charm. One of them was a stern-faced woman, Minerva McGonagall, the Transfiguration professor in Hogwarts "Albus, did you just utter the Potter's address?"

"Oh dear" Dumbledore whispered. "That fucking traitor!" Sirus cursed loudly as he stood up before running to the door, pushing people out of the way and apparated to the Potter's home with a loud pop.

Appearing with a pop, he landed safely onto the ground and ran to the Potter's house. 'Please, please, please' he prayed, he wasn't religious but if religiousness save his friends life then he would become a religious man.

His heart sank at the blown up entrance, before he stumbled over the wreckage, seeing his best friend's corpse, he froze in shock "James!" he shouted before kneeling by his body "James..."

He heard footsteps behind him but he was frozen in shock, "Sirius, are you okay" he heard Remus' familiar voice. "His gone" he replied, surprising even himself at the emptiness of his tone. "I know" he replied, his voice shaken with shock "But we need to move on, we need to see if the rest are okay. We owe him that much"

Nodding his head, Sirius complied but even then he felt like he was doing things in slow motion. His best friend's death made him desire for a bottle of Firewhiskey or even just some random alcohol, anything to numb the pain he was feeling. But he knew he needed to check if his Godson and Lily was alright.

The two followed Minerva and Dumbledore, who he just noticed was here, but even with his respect for the two and even with Dumbledore's flamboyant robes, he was still in shock. They arrived at the baby's room and saw three corpses, Lily's, Voldemort's and Harry's.

Sirius' heart sank, and he felt like his gut was hit by a bludger, he didn't care for the Dark Lord's death but Lily was his best friend, she had a bright future and Harry, he was just a baby for Merlin's sake. Falling to his knees, Sirius weeped, the whole family had a bright future but all that was extinguished like fire by the Dark Lord's work and now, he didn't even have the right to take vengeance because he was already dead.

He ignored everything around him, Remus' choked sobs, Minerva's mutterings and even Dumbledore's whisper of 'The prophecy has been fulfilled'. He didn't care because all he knew was that his best friends' and his godson was dead by Voldemort's hand who was lead by... PETER PETTIGREW.

At his name, white hot rage consumed his body, he stood up shaking his anger, ignoring the others' weak cries. All he knew was that Peter was the reason they were dead and he would kill Peter even if it's the last thing he does.

Remus, stared at the corpses in shock and sorrow. Two of his best friend's were dead, their son was dead, one of his best friend was a traitor and his remaining one is becoming an avenger. He had failed his best friends, he was shock that they hid the name of the true secret keeper but he knew that with his condition as a werewolf, they would believe that he might be in league's with the Dark Lord.

When Sirius had ran out of the room, shaking with rage, he didn't try his best to stop him because he knew that Sirius needed this. It might be murder but is killing a murderer even murder?, he didn't know nor did he care because as he stared at the corpses, he felt his heart shatter into a million pieces and with it his spirit and his will to leave. He wasn't sure that it would ever be repaired but he didn't care because all he knew was that James, Lily and little Harry was dead by one of their best friend's hand, no less.

**~Scene Break~**

In the realm of deities, a beautiful city stood upon the top of a mountain. The city was breathe-taking; the buildings were so different from each other, introducing a cacophony of colours in the otherwise uniformed street and yet instead of decreasing the beauty of the city, it seems to add to the uniqueness that made this city beautiful. But one building stood out from the rest, it was a grand temple situated within the centre of the city. It was an exquisite, grand eye candy; built with an exquisite white marble that seems to glow with mystic and mystery. Inside the room was rows and rows of chairs, each with their own unique features; one was made of water, another with ice, one was even built of numerous different swords melted together to shape a chair.

In the centre of the room, four figures argued with one another in front of another figure. The first figure was an incredibly pale male with long black hair, falling down into soft curls up to his shoulders. He wore a black obsidian cloak with a silver clasp that complimented his dark obsidian eyes that glinted with defiance as he argued his case. In his skeletal hands, he held a rather imposing scythe that became his signature weapon. This male was Thanatos, the deity of Death.

The second figure was a young child wearing a white dress. She possessed a cheerful, childish aura that emanated from her head down to her toes. Her blonde hair was done up in pigtails and if it wasn't for her eyes, you could have confused her for a normal child. Her eyes were a haunting, silver that looked so old and misplaced in her young face. This was Diá, the first fate. She represented the fate that most organisms starts off as, a child.

The third figure was a middle-aged woman. She wore a tan dress, similar to , and possessed a warm, motherly aura and a welcoming smile. Her chocolate brown hair was put up in pony tail, she looked young and yet old. She possessed an ageless face but her silver eyes shows us her real age, they were similar to the young child before her and yet so different. This female is Terra, the second fate. She represented adulthood and parenthood.

The fourth figure was an old woman, her wispy white hair was meticulously combed. She wore a black dress similar to what and. was wearing. She possessed a maternal aura with a hint of sorrow and grief. In comparison, her silver eyes stood out from the rest of her features because they glowed with energy that baffles observers due to the power that the silver eyes indicated. This was Tiqua, the third fate. She represented the effects of time and old age.

The last figure was an imposing male with slicked-back silver hair. He had a broad face that, paired with his three piece suit, made him look like the average courtroom judge. The only thing that ruined the image was his heterochromic eyes, a angry, crimson red on one and a serene, cerulean blue on the other. His mouth was set in a thin line as he absently nodded as the four argued their case. This is Abril, the God of Truth and Lies.

"And I tell you, I cannot do that" Thanatos replied in an annoyed tone "How can I stress that enough. You know that I cannot go against the laws laid down by the creator himself"

"We're not asking you to bring him back to life. We're just asking you to hold off his death and bring him back" Diá explained, her voice calm and controlled, sounding more mature beyond her years.

"He's a child of prophecy! They are supposed to get a second chance" Terra argued, her voice sounding brash and impertinent in comparison to Diá

"Indeed but he had already fulfilled his world's prophecy. So, I cannot bring him back to his world" Thanatos reasoned.

"Wait... Hold on, his world?" Tiqua inquired, speaking up for the first time.

Nodding his head, Thanatos replied "Yes, I cannot bring him back to his world" before tuning around "Abril, what do you think?" he asked the imposing man.

"I sincerely apologise but I agree with Thanatos" Abril replied in a soft tone.

"But..." Terra tried to argue but she was cut off by Abril.

"We cannot go against the law of the creator, himself. Now, good day" he said with finality before he disappeared in gold smoke.

"Now if you don't mind I have souls to reap" Thanatos replied as he turned aound, clutching his scythe "Good day"

"Wait!" Diá called out "What did you mean by his world?". A small sliver of hope blossomed in her chest and based on her fellow fates', they had reach the same conclusion.

Thanatos, oblivious to their intentions answered "I meant that I couldn't bring him back to life in his world it is in the laws. 'No humans should live in the same universe twice'"

"Oh" Diá's lips curved into a sly grin "Okay, I admit defeat but since it isn't against the laws. Can I have his soul and spirit?"

A surprised look settled upon his face, surprise at her demand but he let it go, it wasn't in the rules anyway "Okay" He snapped his fingers before opening his hands, revealing a glowing golden orb filled with wispy slightly white smoke. He handed it to to. who closed her hands around it.

"Thank you"

Thanatos nodded his head before he disappeared in black smoke. The three fates looked at each other before Terra said "Now, where shall we put him?"

Terra's question sparked an argument that lasted several hours until it stopped when Tiqua suggested a universe that had one of the best potential. A world at war, 'not only will he have a pretty decent life' she said 'He will also grew up as a warrior, just like he was destined to'. But there was one problem. In this universe, there was no such thing as magic but auras so once Harry passes through the barrier, he's magical abilities will change to aura.

Nodding their head in agreement, Tiqua and Terra started with the ritual, opening a rift in the room. Diá looked down at the orb and whispered "Good luck, Hadrian and I hope you make good use of this opportunity" before she placed the orb in front of the rift and watched as the rift dissipated into millions of little lights and enveloped the orb before it disappeared taking it with it.

**~Scene Break~**

In universe #2935451, on the planet Remnant, a woman gave birth to a dark-haired boy. The mid-wife took the child away and wiped away the blood before giving him to his father and began to ran some tests on his mother.

Ignoring the mid-wife who were checking her vitals, the woman watched her son as he was carried by his blonde haired father, whose emerald green eyes glimmered with pride and joy as he welcomed his son.

Smiling softly, she shook her head before turning her attention to the mid-wife "I'm sorry can you repeat that?"

"What are you going to name him, Mrs. Divinsi?" she repeated as she took out the boy's birth certificate. Thinking hard, she had never thought that she would give birth to a boy after all, her family had never had a boy in years but as she looked back at her baby, a smile made it's way onto her face.

"Aries" she whispered, her grey eyes shining with pride "Aries Divinsi". The mid-wife nodded her head before filling up the form, and leaving the family alone.

"Caedis" she called out, catching her husband's attention. Cradling the baby, he walked up to her and knelt down beside her "Yes, Sera?" he whispered with concern as he ran his finger, comfortingly, through her midnight hair, a hair that was inherited by his son.

Weakly cupping his free hand, she brought it to her chest and whispered "We're a family". Those words we're said with so much pride and awe that Caedis cannot help but smile softly before bringing up his son and setting him down in his wife's arms. Taking her hands, he pulled it and clasp her hands, kissing it softly before whispering "I know and I've never felt more happier before in my life".

It seems like eternity as they stared into each other's eyes before Aries began to move, slowly opening his emerald green eyes as he yawned strectching his chubby, toddler arms. Cooing softly at the display, his wife broke eye contact before bringing her son closer to her. Cradling him, she began to sing softly:

Just close your eyes the sun is going down you'll be alright no one can hurt you now come moring light you and I'll be safe and sound

Humming the last notes of the lullaby, her son slowly fell asleep. Producing an adorable snore that she cannot help but softly coo at. "Really, a snore?" her husband said softly with amusement, afraid of waking up his son.

Rolling her eyes "Caedis, even you have to admit that he has an adorable snore" she shot back with a smile, in the same volume as her husband.

"Wow, that will be a good thing to tell all the girls he will bring home" he replied in a thoughtful voice, seriously considering the possibility of his son becoming a ladies' man but when he felt a heated gaze coming from his wife, he gulped.

"Honey, if you ever have any thoughts like that ever again, I will send you to the couch for 3 months" she threatened with a growl.

"Come on, honey" he whispered as he slowly backed away "It was just a thought"

The aura of death emanating from her slowly decreased, sometimes Serafina's semblance scared him but as he watched her turn back to their son with a loving gaze he smiled. No matter how many faults she has, he still loved her with all his heart and he knew that she loves him too, even with his faults.

**~Scene Break~**

In the realm of deities, the three fates watched Harry Potter or Aries Divinsi's first hour in universe #2935451. A contemplating gaze settled upong Terra's face "Sisters? Do you think that we made the right choice to send him to that universe?" she asked.

Diá and Tiqua had a look of deep concentration on their faces but after a few seconds Diá spoke out "I do not know, sister but how can we know if it is the right universe or not. Every universe have an advantage and disadvantage but I think that this universe is right for him afterall this is where one of the greatest warriors to ever been born came from."

Terra didn't reply, still thinking over her sister's logic. They have considered all the options and this one seems to be the best at the moment. Looking at the young child she murmured "Good luck in your life child, for you shall face great adversity and trials in your chosen path but I assure you, you will get your deserving ending. I just hope you choose the right path"

**Author's Notes:**

**Hey! This is Firenze26 and this is one of my new RWBY crossover stories. I've recently discovered RWBY and I've been hooked. So, after a couple of episodes two ideas popped into my head, I had tried to choose the better one and I even tried merging it but it was no use so I will post two, yes, TWO different RWBY universe with the same concept of Harry being transported to RWBY universe. This is the one where Harry is born in the RWBY universe.**

**Also, since this is like one of the first RWBY and Harry Potter crossover fanfics, hooray for me for being one of the first to write this type of crossover. Anyway, hope you guys like it. R&R, read and review!**

**P.S.**

**"The Centurion of Beacon" is still a working title, it might change.**

**Firenze26**


	2. Chapter 1 (Hasn't been beta-read yet)

**Disclaimer**

** I do not own RWBY or Harry Potter. They are owned by Roosterteeth and J.K. Rowling respectively.**

**Author's Replies:**

**GreyMan19: I do see your point and I almost did put this in the RWBY section and just put Aries as an OC but then I thought how Aura and Magic was so similar and yet different so I thought what if they, like the Dying Will Flames in Katekyo Hitman Reborn, just changed an aspect of the energy which in KHR is wavelength, so even though they technically are the same, they are quite different.**

**Hakuryukou79: Thanks for the comment but I'm sorry to disappoint you but Aries won't be a faunus. He's name is just a reference to a greek deity and a constellation. And for his weapons and teammates... well you just have to read it to find out.**

**Indecisive Bob: I have some ideas to link both universe but some of them are unusual and too far-off while others are cliches. But I assure you, I will try my best to have a good link, but I can't tell you right now so you'll just have to wait and see (or is it, read?)**

_In universe #2935451 was a world known as Remnant. Remnant, was a world encroached in darkness, a world where numerous monsters made of dark aura known as Grimms wreak havoc, destroying and annihilating again and again until the cycle was broken when came the race of beings known as humans. But, they lived with a great disadvantage, they were less powerful than the Grimms but then the discovery of aura was made, the same energy that made up the Grimms but humans were blessed with the power to control their auras._

_However, even with the discovery of aura, only a twentieth of the population could control aura, they were still struggling against the army of Grimms but then came 'Dust', not to be confused with the common dust. 'Dust' helped the humans prosper. It was a source of energy in the deepest part of the world, quite common but not as common as sand or clay. With 'Dust', the humans were able to fight back, using it as a source of energy and power, which later became applied to electricity and fuel for daily life. The humans who can control aura became known as aura users and those who fought against the Grimms became known as Hunters, Huntsman for males and Huntress for females. Hunters came from every aspect of life; some poor, some rich but what they all have in common was the fact that they exterminate Grimms._

_As time went on, the world divided into four main regions with small spattering of different inhabbited islands in the border. The human's population continued to grow and prosper but so did the Grimm's. To remedy this, the world leaders established schools to train people to become Hunters, people who sacrifices their lives everyday to protect the population of remnant. Although like any government or world, there was always problems._

_**-Short Summary of each Universe**_

In one of the regions of remnants, a dark-haired, middle aged woman smiled as she heard a door slam open upstairs. Scooping up the sunny side-up eggs, she laid it down next to several strips of smoking, crunchy bacon. As she cooked another one, she started to think back. It's been sixteen years since her son, Aries or Harry as he was called was born. She had been nervous after the euphoria caused by his birth faded. She was young and unprepared. She was an only child, she didn't know anything about taking care of a baby, how to feed them and how to be a mother to them. The possibility of failing her child was always looming over her head, if she didn't have her husband with her, she was sure that she would have given him to an orphanage or to another family.

She thought back to her son's childhood, he had been a silent, curious child but he was smart and a slight bookworm. She had been nervous with his silent disposition but once he met his current circle of friends he began to open up. She still remembered when he proclaimed that he was going to be a Huntsman, a dangerous profession where people hunt the Grimms which terrorized towns and killed numerous people.

She had been scared for him, Hunting was a dangerous job. She knew what it was like to face Grimms every single day and she didn't want her son to experience that so she tried to stop him. And that had almost cause Harry to push her away. But as she saw his determination to do it, she grudgingly and hesitantly accepted it.

She started to give him tips about battling Grimms and, together with her husband, she started to teach him about fighting but since his fighting style greatly differs from hers, almost all of his training was used exclusively by her husband, who was more of a brute force than her more strategic base, flow fighting style.

The sound of footsteps echoed through the house, snapping her out of her thoughts as a young dark-haired teen rushed down the stairs. Scooping up the fried egg from the pan, she turned around and laid it down.

"Hey Mom!" he greeted as he took out some plates, forks and spoons and laid it down the table. "Hey, Harry" she greeted back before a hulking, blonde man entered the room. "Hey son" he greeted ruffling Harry's hair, who glared at his father "Dad!" before trying to style his hair back to it's previous style.

Laughing at his son's attempt, his father then walked up to his wife and and whispered "Good morning Sera". Giving her a kiss, he separated from her before taking a seat and scooping up some eggs and bacon. His son groaned at the display, stopping his attempts once he realised that it was futile "Dad, get a room". His parents just laughed before they resumed their breakfast.

"Today's the day, isn't it?" his father said before he took his cup and sipped his tea.

"Yeah Dad, I still can't believe it. I'm graduating from Twilight." Harry replied as he drank some of his coffee. He loved coffee, it's gorgeous smell, it's creamy-ness and coffee-ness. Furrowing his eyebrows, he set down the coffee '_I need more adjectives'._

"So, what are you planning to do, Harry?" his mother asked as she sipped her cup of juice. She didn't liked coffee or tea, they tasted a little weird, she preferred fruit juice, specifically OJ or orange juice but any will suffice.

Harry snapped out of his thoughts "Um, I might apply in that culinary school in Vale. I heard that they offer the best culinary course in the whole planet."

"I thought you wanted to become a huntsman?" his mother asked puzzled.

"Well yeah" he replied as he poked his food "But then I realised that I like cooking more. You know like the time that I realised that I liked being a huntsman more than being an engineer"

"Ok, have you packed your luggage yet?" she asked.

Freezing, Harry slowly put down his cup before standing up "Um, will you look at the time" he laughed nervously "I'm going to be late". Turning around he ran, picking his bag up the couch in the living room before shouting "See ya at school mom!".

The two parents heard the slam of the door, before Caedis hesitantly "I think he hasn't finished packing up yet". Sera resisted the urge to facepalm "I didn't notice" she said with sarcasm.

**~Scene Break~**

Harry rushed through the streets, his black blazer with blue accents (It changes for every grade. Green for freshman, Yellow for sophomores, Red for Juniors and Blue for seniors, each level lasting two years) fluttering in the wind. Stopping to a walk, he raised his hand and adjusted his blue tie (which also changes like the accents), he hasn't worn one since his the start of the year ceremony. Although today it became mandatory.

"Gods, I hate this tie" he muttered furiously, resisting the urge to remove it and throw it down a nearby garbage can. "Yeah but it's necesarry Harry" a female voice behind him whispered, causing him to jump and fall down the ground.

"Sorry, didn't mean to do that" an auburn haired girl replied with a sheepish grin as she held out her hand to the fallen boy. She wore a female version of his uniform, a white blouse, grey cardigan, blue ribbon around her neck, a black skirt which went down a few inches above her knees, and knee high socks in black shoes and a black blazer with the same accent as his.

Taking her hand, he stood up "It's okay Syren, you didn't mean it" he replied with a kind smile. As he finished dusting off his clothes "C'mon, we're going to be late" he uttered as he looked at his black and blue digital watch. The two rushed off to the station where they rode the train to school.

It was the middle of the morning rush, hundreds or even thousands of people in trains rushing to their jobs. The two managed to squeeze in a car, grimacing as they did so, this was one of the busiest time in the train. A couple of stops later, they managed to get out of the train and rushed to the school. As they see their school, Harry smiled at the awe-inspiring view, even when he had been going to this school for over eight years, the school's building still took his breathe away.

The school campus was over 11 acres large, housing over two thousand students each year. Twilight academy was the premier school of the whole kingdom. It teaches several preparation courses from Hunting to Biomedical to prepare you for your chosen career. They start at Year 5, giving you 4 years to study for your chosen course. Huntsman and Huntresses for example took the course which teaches Pre-Biology, Maths, Pre-chemistry, Pre-Medicine, Pre-Physics, PE, Weapons, Pre-Geography and Pre-History, subjects which helps them in their chosen career.

Harry had taken this course, but he started to aim to become a chef so he sat down his culinary exams and manages to get a passing grade, a laughable grade compared to his original course but he had only studied it for a year so he was excused. Entering the archaic gate of the school, the two friends headed to the school's auditorium.

"Still can't believe we're graduating" he whispered to Syren with slight disbelief as they walked down the stairs "I mean, I know that my grades are good enough but still graduation"

"Harry you're grades weren't good, they were great. But you're right, I still can't believe it's already graduation" she whispered back, her blue eyes twinkling with excitement "I'm so excited"

"Me too" he smiled back, as he push the auditorium doors open. "Well, see ya later" he said before they separated and walked into their respective sections. Arriving at his section, he sat down in a nearby chair before taking out chocolate from his pocket and unwrapped it. Taking out a book, he sat down in silence as he read the book. A couple of pages later, he felt someone tap his shoulder, turning around he saw his friend, Callum wave his hand as he sat down on the chair beind him.

"Hey Harry" he greeted, his steel grey eyes shining with it's usual amused mirth "What'cha readin?"

Raising his book, Harry smiled "Well, it's a book about the history of the elements. Did you know that in the olden days, there were only 4 elements but now we know that there are over a hundred elements and more are springing up every half a decade?"

"Uhhhh... That's nice" he replied, he didn't know what the hell he was talking about but he just smiled.

"Yeah, it's really interesting" Harry continued oblivious to his friend's lack of understanding "See..." he was about to explain but the sound of someone tapping a mike echoed in the room "bzzz" "bzzz" before the headmaster's voice overtook the room "Hello, is this thing working?".

Facing forward to the stage where the headmaster's familiar figure stood upon. The headmaster raised his hand to silence the room, he continued "Okay, students, teachers and members of the public. I, on behalf of Twilight academy welcome you for the graduation of our 8th year students"

On the corner of his eyes, Harry saw his parents sit in the corner of the auditorium wearing a couple of formal attires. Turning his attention back to the stage he heard his headmaster say "... to celebrate the success that our graduating students have achieved in their years here, in Twilight. And now, our Valedictorian, Aurora Spinnet, will give the closing speech. Talking about her time in Twilight. Let's give her a round of applause"

Clapping his hands politely, Harry smiled with pride as a blonde young woman, climbed up the auditorium wearing the same uniform as Syren but in comparison to Syren who wore hers casually, Aurora wore hers with charm and class. "Thank you" she said with a smile, tucking a strand of her hair behind her ear "I just want to thank every one in this room for coming here to celebrate me and my fellow graduates' day" at her words, the crowd cheered.

"Anyway, my fellow students, we have arrived at the intersection. Some of us are going to separate and go in different ways but let us remember our first days, our first friends, our first teachers and our first loves and passion..."

Harry tuned out, lost in his thoughts. This was his last day and as a student who took the 'Hunter' course in Twilight Academy, he had to participate in the end of the year exhibition tournament. He smirked. At that thought, even though he wasn't going to go to a Hunter Academy, he still liked fighting, one of his most exciting fight happened when he was fourteen. During that time, he was a fairly arrogant jackass, even he had to admit that but his match against that girl from Signal academy changed him.

**~Flashback Begins~**

_The crowd went wild as the two teens fought against each other. The sound of metals clashing echoed in the arena as the two swordsman exchanged blows. It seems like they ere equal standing but the one on the right flipped back, his sword transforming into a pistol before he fired a blank shot towards the other one's chest, knocking him down flat on his back._

_The fallen contender cursed under his breath, running his handt through his mahogany hair before he stood up, taking his blade and shook his opponent's hand. Leaving the arena, he heard the crowd cheer as the referee announced the result of the match "Ladies and gentlemen, Chasy Rukia have been knocked out of the arena. The winner of this match is Arthur Pendragon of Twilight Academy!"_

_Walking dejectedly through the halls he heard someone behind him shout "Hey, Chaz!" turning around he saw a guy around his age, wearing a red hooded jacket and dark blue jeans with a pair of combat boots. As he came closer, Chaz noticed that the black apparel beneath his jacket wasn't a t-shirt afterall but a black body armour._

_"Hey Divinsi" he greeted back with a small smile before he turned around to walk away but Divinsi wasn't having it. "Hey man, you okay?"_

_"Yes, I'm fine" he said with a slighty louder voice adding some fake happiness to get his classmate to back away._

_"Don't worry" Divinsi replied with a confident smirk "I'm going to win this for the glory of Twilight"_

_Chaz was unsure, whether Divinsi was being arrogant or just being reassuring so he kept it safe and just answered quizzically. "That's... nice?"_

_Divinsi smiled brightly before an announcement echoed in the hall "Calling Aries Divinsi of Twilight Academy and Yang Xiao Long of Signal academy. Please come to arena 4 for your match."_

_"Well, that's my call. Don't worry, I am going to sweep the floor with that guy" he boasted with a cocky grin. Before he opened his locker and took out a giant golden battle-axe with red, black and yellow accents. Hefting it behind his back he ran toward the arena, leaving Chaz behind._

_**~Flashback Scene Break~**_

_"Ladies and gentlemen" the referee announced to the giant crowd "We are in the quarter semi-finals of the annual academy battle conference. On one side we have the Twilight's Head Hunter, Aries DIVINSI!". The crowd cheered to the midnight-haired young man hefting a battle axe behind his back, standing relaxed and laid-back as he stared at his opponent._

_"And on the other side" he continued, once the crowd's cheers had died down "We have the Signal academy's Burning Dragon, Yang XIAO LONG!" and the crowd cheered yet again to the other contender._

_Harry ignored the crowd's cheers, choosing instead to analyse his opponent. She was about a few months older than him, a year or two at most. She had a long mane of wild golden hair that reached to her hips and violet eyes that burned with determination and hidden mirth. 'An adrenaline junkie, maybe?'. She had a pale white complexion that made her golden mane stand out. 'An indoor type of girl?' but her lean, athletic built refuted his theory. She wore a tan vest with puffy sleeves and a slightly revealing, yellow undershit with a black insignia on it that looked like a flaming heart. 'Outgoing?'. She wore black biker shorts with a white skirt over it, held by a black belt with pouches. 'Smokebombs or ammos, maybe?' and an innocent looking pair of bulky yellow bangles on both of her wrist._

_'But' he thought, confusion evident in his face 'Where's her weapon?' but he was snapped off his thoughts by the referee._

_"Let the match begin!"_

_Harry wielded his axe and spun it around before digging it to the ground, waiting for his opponent to move first. A look of annoyance appeared on her face as a minute went by without anyone moving "Are you going to start now or what?" she said with annoyance, her eyes flickered red but then it went light violet again._

_'Must be a trick of the light' he thought before he replied "Ladies first"_

_His opponent seemed to be offended as her whole body seemed to fire up, literally. 'Shit' he cursed as he jumped back, using the weight of his axe to jump back further 'It's a semblance'._

_As she jumped towards him, more flames bursted from her body and if he wasn't dodging for his life, he would've asked if she's still alive. As she threw her fists towards him, her bracelets transformed into a gauntlet which enveloped her fists and her forearms. Using his axe to spin away to dodge, her fists connected to the ground, cracking and destroying the ground 'Crap'._

_She looked up, and he realised that he was mistaken, her eyes did turn red. And right now, he was her target. Narrowing his eyes, he gripped his axe tighter before his whole body was enveloped in a black aura which seemed to flactuate slightly. Channeling some to his feet, he jumped up before slamming his axe to the ground creating a crevice. He leaped towards her, using the weight of his axe to add more strength to his attack._

_She clenched her fist before creating a punching motion that fired as shot gun, spinning his axe he tried to deflect the bullet but it was an explosive. He skidded backwards but he remained standing as he used his axe as support. Glaring at the girl with anger, he muttered "No more mister nice guy"_

_He transformed his axe into a sniper before putting it behind his back, confusing his opponent who stared on with apprehension. He took a deep breath before he disappeared to his opponent's and the audience's eyes before appearing in front of Yang, enveloped in a black flactuating aura and kicked her, knocking her back tot he ground._

_She recovered, flipping up and glaring at him before both of them disappeared using their semblances and becoming two lights, a crackling black on one and a fiery yellow-red colour on the other. The two lights zoomed towards each other clashing before jumping away and clashing again. For a few minutes, all the crowd heard was the sound of gun shots and crackling fire and electricity before there was silence._

_The two contenders appeared, covered in cuts and bruises. Panting heavily, the two stared down at each other._

_"Good game, Divinsi" Yang called out with a cheerful but determined grin "But I'm not giving up yet". Cocking her right fist backwards, she gripped it tightly, chanelling all of her flames into it._

_Narrowing his eyes, Harry took his sniper from his back and morphed it back into an axe before gripping it tightly and channeling his aura into it, causing it to emit a dark light. "Same here" he replied with a smirk, and he was being truthful, this battle has been one of his best matches ever and he began to realise his arrogance, the girl was good and he wasn't even sure if he was going to win but who cares? She was a great fighter and he isn't going to be ashamed if he loses, anyway._

_Hefting his axe to his shoulder, he took a step forward before slamming it to the ground just as Yang shot a fireball towards him. His action caused his aura to channel into the ground and plume up from the ground and race towards her but her fireball blocked the aura._

_The two attacks clashed against each other, producing a myriad of black and yellow lights before it exploded, knocking the two contenders off the field and unto the wall. Through the pain, Harry heard the announcer say "The two have been knocked off the field at the same time, I'm sorry to say but the two contenders are disqualified."_

_The crowd's boos and jeers were heard throughtout the arena but somehow the referee's words were managed to be heard "Can anyone call the doctor or medics?"._

_He tuned out as the pain became more unbearable before he fell unconscious._

**_~Flashback Ends~_**

Harry was pulled out of his thoughts by Callum who taped him on the back, turning around he saw him point to the stage, where Aurora was still giving her speech "... And here and now, we stand today not as strangers but classmates, friends and comrades. Thank you very much"

The crowd burst in a round of applause as she walked down the stairs, catching her eye Harry mouthed 'Good work'. The headmaster walked to the podium "Ladies and gentlemen" he started with a bright smile "Let us now start the distribution of the diplomas"

Harry stood up along with his classmates as the sound of the school anthem resonated in the room. One by one students, walked to the headmaster, shaking his hand before taking their diplomas.

"Aguis, Syren" the headmaster announced, Harry clapped as he saw Syren walk up to the stage, a proud smile on her face before a thought struck his mind, turning around he whispered "Cal, what are they gonna call me? Harry or Aries?"

Callum opened his mouth before closing it, just as unsure as Harry. "Well, whatever happens. It's your fault. After all if you didn't give our Year 1 teacher your nickname then we wouldn't be calling you Harry"

"How could it be my fault?"

"Ari sounds similar to Harry so you should have given your full name but then Aries does sound similar to Harris. Well, it doesn't matter, you're up anyway" Chaz shrugged before flipping his silver hair away from his face.

"Oh thanks" he muttered before he walked towards the stage as the headmaster called out "Divinsi, Aries"

Walking up to the stage, he took his diploma and shook the headmaster's hand. Before he went back to his seat, staring at his diploma in disbelief. This was what he had been aiming to achieve and acquire for almost 8 years, getting this was quite... something.

Shaking his head, he looked up as the headmaster announced another name "Idem, Callum". Behind him he heard a slight shuffle, before he saw Callum jog to the stage, a cheerful smile on his face.

And then after a few more names, he heard the headmaster announce "Rukia, Chassy"

He saw his friend, a brown-haired young man, walk up to the stage with a small nervous smile. An air of apprehension surrounding him. Chuckling silently to himself, Harry thought 'Even in graduation, he still manages to be pessimistic'

And finally the last student was called. The final remarks have been done and the school anthem was played. As he chanted the chorus with his classmates, he felt his phone vibrate. Taking it out he read:

**Meeting at the Hangout. Invite Syren, Aurora and Chaz. Don't have any data left. B)**

**-Cal**

Rolling his eyes at the emoticon, Harry replied to his friend before forwarding the message to the others. But as he put the phone back to his pocket, he can't shake the feeling that something bad would happen, he just doesn't know what.

**Author's Note:**

**Hey guys and girls, thanks for all the reviews, follows and favourites. I still can't believe that this story already has over 20 favourites, 30 follows and 6 reviews in just under 2 weeks. So, thank you guys and girls.**

**I also just want to apologise for the mistakes and late updates this coming month, since it's almost the end of the term, my teachers have been laying too many assessments, controlled assessments, course works, home works and exams this next two weeks and let's not forget the complications that can happen in this exams... Sorry got carried away.**

**Anyway, hope you guys have a great Christmas or Winter Break.**

**Firenze26 - Guardian of Fire**


End file.
